A Plea For Help Can Change Lives
by Scififan33
Summary: At the end of first year Harry sends a letter that will end up changing his life for the better, as long as they arrive in time to help him after Dobby makes things worse at Privet Drive. Past child abuse mentioned
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did Sirius would never have died and Harry would have actually matured and learnt in the books. _

_As this starts at the end of first year there are no pairings, if this covers up to fourth year then there may be but no HarryGinny as that is my least favourite pairing._

**Chapter 1**

_Dear Madam Bones,_

_My name is Harry Potter and I am a student at Hogwarts. I found your name in a book in the library and am hoping you can help me with some legal things or suggest someone else who can. This is my owl Hedwig, she is very smart and will wait for your answer._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

Amelia read the letter again and then looked over at the owl who had found her at home after a rather boring day doing paperwork and butting heads with the Minister. She was a very beautiful bird and obviously smart. She had never expected to get a letter from the Boy-Who-Lived himself, her niece had mentioned him in her very first letter home, stating that he had been sorted into Gryffindor after the longest Sorting of anybody there which was interesting. She would like to know what other House or Houses the hat had considered for him. She had almost ended up in Gryffindor herself after all. But what could he be asking for help for? She picked up her appointment book and looked through it, as today was the fifteenth of June she would be picking up Susan from the station later and then she was solidly booked for the next week and a bit but after that she could fit him in. So she took out parchment and quill and wrote him a short note.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_I have received your letter and am happy to meet with you. I will arrive at your house on the thirtieth of June at 10am. If this is not acceptable please send a note as soon as possible so that we can arrange an alternate date._

_Sincerely,_

_Amelia Bones_

_Head of the DMLE_

That date would give him time to settle in back at home as well which was always good. She had found that when discussing legal issues with children it was best for them to be relaxed. She sealed the note and then turned to the owl who held her leg out. "This is for your owner, fly safely." She told the bird who took off, hoping to reach Harry while he was on the train.

* * *

Harry lay curled up on his bed, mentally cursing that blasted House Elf for causing this. He may want Harry to stay away from Hogwarts this year for safety but he had caused him more harm than good with his little display. As soon as Vernon realised he couldn't defend himself with magic after the pudding fiasco he had been thrown into his room but not before he'd been given a good thrashing with his uncles' belt. Three days later his back was still throbbing and there was no way to call for help, there were bars on his window and Hedwig's cage was locked just like the bedroom door. Once a day his aunt shoved some food through the cat flap in the bottom of the door and at night he was let out to do chores and clean up. He had completely forgotten about the note he had received on the train from Madam Bones and tomorrow was the thirtieth. He just curled around his lumpy pillow and tried not to cry, why had he been forced back here? Even an orphanage would be better than this.

* * *

Amelia walked up the drive towards number 4, taking in the sameness of all the houses on the street. She didn't understand how people could live in such cookie cutter houses. She liked her home to have personality and Bones Manor certainly did. She was dressed in a good quality conservative muggle suite to fit in, unlike many she knew how to pass as a muggle since she had to work with the police occasionally. She subtly scanned the house with a spell as she approached and frowned, she had detected the famed blood wards but they were barely registering, it would take almost no effort to bring them tumbling down and that didn't make sense. Harry had lived here for ten years straight before leaving for Hogwarts, they should be impenetrable. Something was very wrong. She made it to the door and knocked firmly.

Petunia opened the door and saw the woman in a suite before sneering. "We don't want anything." She went to slam the door.

Amelia quickly put her foot in the gap. "Mrs. Dursley? I am Amelia Bones and I have an appointment with your nephew Mr. Potter." She informed the woman only to watch her go red in anger.

"Potter? There's no Potter here! Go away you freak!" She snarled angrily and every instinct Amelia had honed over the years as an Auror screamed out that something was very wrong here.

"Mrs Dursley I should point out that I am the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, I know very well who you are and who lives in this house. You can either let me inside or I will force my way in. it is your choice." She commanded coldly and Petunia recoiled. It would have been different if Vernon was home but he was at work and Dudley was off with his friends, alone Petunia just didn't have the strength to hold her ground. Amelia walked inside, trained eye immediately taking in the lack of any sign a magical child lived inside the home. There were no pictures of young Potter at all, just the woman and what must be her husband and child. She shook off the unflattering thoughts comparing them to various muggle animals and pulled out her wand. A flick of her wand had the small door beneath the staircase glowing as well as a trail upstairs. Curious she opened the door despite the woman's objections only to freeze. It wasn't the sight of the padlocked school trunk that caused the reaction but the sight of the small mattress and ratty blankets as well as the shakily scrawled words on the wall 'Harry's Room'. She felt utterly sick as she took in the signs of just what the saviour of their world had suffered through. It was obvious the space had been thoroughly cleaned by muggle methods but even so she spotted the dark stain towards the back and new what it was, old blood. She pulled out a card and tapped a sequence into it with a wand, sending for an investigative squad and a healer. "Mrs Dursley at this time I have to warn you that I am placing you under arrest."

"You don't have the authority, we aren't freaks." Petunia sneered and Amelia shook her head.

"In taking Mr Potter in you became liable to our laws where he is concerned so she I do have the authority." Amelia told her before stunning her and heading upstairs. She paused as she heard the sound of multiple apparition.

"Madam Bones?" A familiar voice called.

"In here Robards, secure the premises. I need a full search of this house, take special note of the cupboard under the stairs. Healer Jones please come upstairs with me." She ordered and the team quickly moved to obey. She made it to the top of the stairs and saw the door glowing still from her spell, a door with a cat flap and far too many bolts on it. They exchanged concerned glances before she spelled the locks open and pushed the door in. They entered the room, wands in hand and looked around in shock. The bedroom was small and the only furniture inside was rickety and old. A familiar snowy owl was locked in her cage, looking a bit too skinny. But on the bed was a lump that had Jones moving forward quickly. She leant over the lump and reached out to touch it only to startle as it moved. Slowly a head of messy dark hair was revealed and then dull green eyes stared at them. "Mr Potter, its Amelia Bones and this is Healer Maggie Jones. Are you hurt?" She asked gently.

"Are you here to arrest me?" He asked croakily and Amelia frowned.

"Why would I do that?"

"For using magic, but it wasn't me." He answered even as Jones gently helped him sit up. He swayed but managed to stay upright as she began running scans.

"No Mr Potter, we has an appointment this morning, remember? Just relax and let Healer Jones work, alright?" She asked and he nodded.

Maggie worked quickly, appalled by what she found. "I am ordering his immediate removal from this house Madam Bones. This place is obviously unsafe for him. Unless a home can be found for him he will be placed in the Ministry's custody."

"Until we are ready to go to court no one can get wind of this, therefore I will take him in." Amelia answered, staring at the worn out child on the bed. She unlocked the owls' cage and opened the window, removing the bars. "You know where my home is, have a good hunt and then go there." She told the animal who hooted softly before leaving her cage. She flew over to the bed and nipped the boys' ear gently before flying out the window. "Is it safe to move him? Does he need St Mungo's?"

"No, I can handle things here and then finish at your home."

"Good." She quickly made a portkey and handed it over. "Take him as soon as he can travel. I will keep an eye on things here."

"Yes ma'am." She cast a few numbing charms on Harry and then used the portkey to take them to Bones Manor.

_TBC…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_Glad you all like this so far._

**Chapter 2**

As soon as they were gone Amelia began looking around the room, finding the piles of broken toys as well as the oversized clothes in the rickety wardrobe. She felt a floorboard squeak and knelt to pry it up, shocked to find a wand, an invisibility cloak, a photo album and the remains of some treats from the Hogwarts Express. "Robards!" She called and he quickly joined her, evidence book open and a camera around his neck.

"Boss is this…I saw the name in the cupboard."

"Yes, this was Harry Potter's home. Not a word is to be said to anyone outside the team until the court case, am I clear?"

"Yes ma'am." He lifted his camera and she pointed out the contents of the floor. He photographed them and then she gathered them up to return to their owner. He then moved onto the rest of the room, taking extra time with the various methods used to lock the young wizard inside as well as the evidence of blood on the bed sheets. "How badly is his injured?" He finally asked.

"He's been taken for further treatment but nothing life threatening since we got here in time." She assured him and then moved out of the room to look around the rest of the house. It made her sick to compare the conditions the last Potter lived in compared to the rest of his 'family'. Technically there were no real laws governing child abuse in their world, however the fact that he was Harry Potter would ensure the case went through, especially since the family involved were muggles. It was unthinkable to most Purebloods to ever consider doing real, permanent harm to their heirs. But they would eagerly believe muggles were doing it all the time. This could cause a backlash against muggles which would be bad but the case had to go ahead to ensure Potter never ended up back here again. She went back downstairs to find Celia keeping watch over the unconscious and restrained Aunt. "Put her in a cell and then come back. Arrest the Uncle when he shows up."

"What about the son?"

"Take him for now until we can find next of kin to put him with." Amelia ordered and Celia nodded before portkeying out with the prisoner.

Once sure the team had everything under control she left the house and apparated home, walking swiftly upstairs to the guestroom the portkey should have delivered her new houseguest to. Sure enough she found Harry fast asleep beneath the quilt with Maggie Jones sitting beside the bed to keep watch over him. "How is she?" Amelia whispered and Maggie smiled tiredly.

"No need to whisper Madam Bones, I gave him some Dreamless Sleep. I've healed everything and made a complete record. Did you know he hasn't had any immunisations since that October?"

"How bad was it?"

"Several broken bones that hadn't healed properly, borderline malnutrition. The main problem was the wounds on his back, they had become infected and so weren't healing. With a few weeks of using scar reducing cream I hope there will be only very feint scars left. My question is how did Poppy Pomphrey miss all this?"

"I don't know but you can be sure I will be asking her at some point." Amelia sank tiredly into the chair on the other side of the bed and then removed Harry's possessions from her cloak and placed them on the bedside cabinet.

"What will you tell Susan? You can't keep him locked away in here for the whole summer."

"I don't know, I doubt he'll want anyone to know what happened but the case will make that impossible. I will make sure she knows to tell no one he is here." Amelia stayed for a while before leaving to go to work, she had been gone far longer than originally scheduled after all. Just after six Celia showed up to let her know that both Dursley's were now in custody with their son being sent off to an Aunt. So far they had been lucky and neither the Minister or Dumbledore had caught wind of what was happening. The Headmaster had always kept very firm control over anything to do with the name Potter since James and Lily died and she didn't want him interfering before the family could be brought to trial.

An hour later she got to go home and she still hadn't figured out what to say to her niece. Not feeling like apparating she Flooed home and then stopped to stare at the sight of Susan sitting and feeding Hedwig owl treats.

"Why is Harry Potter's owl here Auntie?"

Amelia sighed at the question, so much for having time to ease into things. "Mr Potter will be staying with us for the foreseeable future Susan. You cannot tell anyone he is here, understood?"

"Yes Auntie." Susan agreed, looking very curious but she went back to Hedwig who lapped up the attention and food. Amelia smiled tiredly and headed to her room to change into more casual clothes. She may be a pureblood but there was one aspect of muggle life she eagerly embraced, their clothes. Robes were fine for formal events, school and work but at home nothing beat muggle clothes for comfort and variety. She had even taken to weary muggle slacks and a shirt under her robes when there was any possibility she would be needed in the field as they were better for moving around in. Once changed she slipped into the guestroom to check up on the still sleeping Harry, Maggie having gone home for the night. He had been given enough potion to make him sleep until the morning so nothing had changed since the last time she had seen him. She left him to his sleep and went downstairs to join Susan for dinner.

* * *

Harry woke slowly, feeling like he was lying on a soft cloud while being toasty warm; he didn't really want to wake up. But his back had stopped burning in pain which was odd. He stretched and frowned, since when was his bed so big? He forced his eyes open and blearily looked around before spotting his glasses. He grabbed them and slipped them on to look around properly. He was in a large bedroom decorated in calm blues and creams. The bed was even bigger than the one in Gryffindor Tower but was the same style. He had the feeling he was back in the Wizarding World but why and how? He tried to remember what had happened after he'd been locked in his room.

"Good morning Mr Potter." His gaze darted over to the door to find a tall woman standing there, a monocle over one eye. Her stern look reminded him a bit of Professor McGonagall.

"Who…where…" He was confused and yes a little scared to find himself in strange surroundings.

"Relax Mr Potter, you are safe here. I turned up yesterday for our meeting to find you in rather shaky health."

Harry frowned in confusion and then remembered who he had a meeting with. "Madam Bones?"

She nodded. "You will be staying with me and my niece, Susan, for the rest of the summer. All of your things are in the closet over there, though your wand, cloak and album are beside the bed."

"My Aunt and Uncle agreed to that?" He asked in shock.

"No…Harry, they are currently in Ministry holding cells. Your cousin has been sent to his Aunt."

"What! Why?"

"I've seen the house Harry." She answered gently, moving further into the room. "When I arrived your Aunt denied you lived there and tried to keep me out. As an officer of the law I insisted on entering. As I didn't know where in the house you were I used a spell to find out where you mostly were, do you know what areas lit up?" Amelia asked and watched as he flushed in shame. "Your family is being held on various charges and I hope to have the case seen to before you return to Hogwarts." She sat on the edge of the bed and studied him seriously. "Why have you never told anyone?"

Harry stared at the quilt. "I did, there was this teacher…she promised I wouldn't have to go back but then she was gone and no one would listen. I told Professor Dumbledore I didn't want to go back but he said I had to."

That was more than a little suspicious. "Well I will not be leaving and I am listening Harry. Now it's almost time for breakfast so I suggest you have a shower and get dressed, bathroom is through the door closest to the window, the other is your wardrobe." With that she left the room so he could wash up.

_TBC…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_I got a review going on about Harry being abused not being cannon and I have to disagree. He may not have been beaten but physical abuse is not the only type. He grew up in a cupboard! He was at least emotionally abused and perhaps even verbally. He was also locked in a bedroom with bars on the windows and a catflap on the door. Yes Harry was in bad condition in ch2 but think about it, Vernon's important meeting ruined by his unwanted magic wielding nephew who he then finds out isn't allowed to use magic over the summer. So like any human he reaches a breaking point and lashes out, hitting Harry with a belt which until fairly recently would have been seen as okay punishment for a child if not taken too far. The only reason Harry got so bad was the wounds got infected due to lack of care and his immune system being down due to lack of regular good meals. Also broken bones, there is no way that Dudley shoving him around wouldn't injure him considering their size difference. Plus kids do occasionally break bones, doesn't mean he was beaten. Just that the Dursley's didn't care to pay for treatment which is neglect. _

_As for Dumbledore, he was a manipulative creep in canon with the way he treated everyone, he will be a manipulative creep here too._

**Chapter 3**

Amelia looked up and smiled, motioning for the teen hovering in the doorway to enter. He did and Susan looked over, smiling at him. "Hi Harry." She greeted cheerfully. Her aunt hadn't told her much but something must have happened for him to be staying with them.

"Hi Susan, Madam Bones." He greeted softly.

"Take a seat Harry, you must be hungry. And please, while at home call me Amelia." Harry nodded and sat down even as food appeared in front of them. It was the best food he had had since leaving Hogwarts. He ate as much as he could but it was less than the other two managed. Amelia didn't like it but she knew it would take time for his appetite to improve. "Harry when we came to your house you mentioned something about magic in the house but it wasn't you who cast it?"

"He said he was a...house elf? His name was Dobby." He answered, looking a little lost and Amelia was surprised, why was a house elf in a muggle neighbourhood?

"Can you describe him?" She asked since it was possible Harry's visitor had been something else claiming to be a house elf, but Harry's description matched. "Did he tell you why he was there?"

"He said that I couldn't go back to Hogwarts, that something dangerous would happen this year, when I told him Hogwarts was my home…he'd been stealing my mail all summer. When it tried to get it off him he ran downstairs and levitated the pudding before dropping it over Uncle Vernon's guests." He explained.

"And you received a notice for underage magic?"

"Yes ma…Amelia."

"Well don't worry about it Harry, I'll sort it out today at the Ministry."

"Thank you, you don't have to go to any trouble."

"It's no trouble. I will have to work late today so the two of you will be alone until dinner, possibly later. Susan if you could show Harry around it would be appreciated. I'm sure you both have summer homework as well, the sooner you get it done the more free time you'll have for the rest of the holidays."

"Have a good day at work Auntie." Susan told her even as the older witch stood to go to work.

"Goodbye both of you." She kissed Susan's cheek and nodded to Harry before heading to the Floo.

`````````````````````````````````````````  
Amelia sighed and leant back in her chair. It had taken a bit of work but she had found out about the teacher Harry had mentioned. She hadn't disappeared at all, she had been the victim of what muggles called a 'hit and run'. Harry and his classmates hadn't been told as the other teachers hadn't wanted to traumatise them. It was a relief to find no magic involved at all. So she had also started digging into Harry's placement with the Dursley's. That November had been so chaotic that most paperwork from the time was sloppy, incomplete or just plain missing. It did not make her job any easier. The Potter wills had been a dead end since they were sealed by Dumbledore all those years ago. She could not unseal them under the current circumstances without alerting him. Thankfully he was still out of the country dealing with the IWC or else he would probably have stormed in by now over the Dursley's arrest. She needed all her ducks in a row before he returned so that he couldn't interfere. Would Albus condone child abuse, she didn't believe so. The problem was he was always so certain he was right that it could blind him to reality, the man simply couldn't understand family not caring for each other as shown by the blood wards he put so much faith in. They needed love to become strong but in that house there had been no love towards Harry, just contempt. No wonder the wards had been barely holding. Then there was the mysterious house elf with its warning of danger. She would have to alter the wards on the manor so that only the family elves has any access as well as an anti-elf mail ward on Harry's own to keep her from being intercepted by the little annoyance. She sighed and pulled another file towards herself from that horrible month and then frowned at the name on it Sirius Black. She had asked for anything connected to the Potters and their betrayer was connected. But why was it so thin? She flipped it open and then swore. This was really going to stir things up.

_TBC…_  
_Short but it seemed a good place to stop and I wanted to get something out before the weekend stops me writing._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 4**

Harry followed Susan as she showed him around the manor. He felt very out of place in such a grand home but Madam Bones had said for him to be shown around, not that he thought he'd be here long. He'd be passed off to someone else or back to the Dursley's in days. No one would believe the upstanding family did anything wrong, after all he was the Freak and a criminal.

Susan glanced at the boy beside her. He was nothing like the books said. He wasn't tall and strong but small and skinny. He wore the most awful clothes that definitely didn't fit him. Like most wizarding children she had dreamt of meeting and befriending the Boy-Who-Lived but it hadn't happened. Instead he was in Gryffindor and friends with the disgusting Weasley and know it all Granger. She didn't care that Hermione was a muggleborn, she knew blood status didn't really mean anything. It was the other girls' attitude that was the problem. She wanted to be Harry's friend, not just because he was the Boy-Who-Lived but because he seemed one of the nicer boys, if a bit shy, but that meant the other two as well…Then there was one big questing, why was he here? Something odd was going on. She didn't know what to do or talk to him about except… "Have you done your summer work yet?"

"No. I uh…haven't had the chance."

"I've only started Transfiguration. We could work on that, there's plenty of books in the library to help." She offered and Harry nodded. "Okay I'll meet you in the library." She went to grab her school work.

Harry went to his room and gathered up his books, parchment and quills, grabbing some old pens from the bottom of his bag as well. Then he made his way to the library and sat down. Susan joined him seconds later and sorted her things out by subject so he did too. As much as he hated it he pulled his potions things closer, deciding it was better to get the worst over with. He opened his textbook and began looking for what he needed while Susan continued on her own essay. He read the question again and then through what there was in the book. This happened every time with Snape's assignments, there was barely anything in the textbook.

Susan looked up and saw his frustration so she leant closer and then frowned. "Where did you get that Harry?"

"What do you mean? It's Snape's essay. Just as impossible as ever." He groaned and she sighed, digging through her own books before sliding a piece of parchment to him. There inn Snape's hand writing was a totally different question. A quick look through the text showed plenty of information on the topic as well. "How?"

"I think we need to owl some people…..I can contact Lisa in Ravenclaw to see what her potion essay is and….Greengrass might answer if I owl her. That will cover all four Houses. And you should contact another Gryffindor in case…"

"In case he's picking on me like usual."

"Why does Snape hate you so much?"

"Don't know, but I think it has to do with my Dad."

"We can ask Aunt Amelia if maybe they went to Hogwarts together or something. But either just you or your whole house he can't do this. There is no way a muggleborn could complete this over the holidays, they'd need access to a magical library to find enough information."

"I can send Hedwig to Hermione now about it." He grabbed his pen and scribbled a note on some parchment before copying the question down as well. As if she knew she was needed the snowy owl flew into the room and landed on the table. "Hey girl, take this to Hermione and wait for an answer please." Hopefully the crazy elf wouldn't manage to intercept this message. Hedwig nipped his fingers and then took off.

"Harry where is your other text?"

"What text?"

"The one on ingredient preparation."

"Only one book was on the list."

"Yeah but….Snape never told your class to get it and probably told the Slytherins' in the common room." She sighed. "It's one thing to hear how biased he is but this is ridiculous. Well how about we work on something where we know the teacher is unbiased, astronomy."

"Okay, sounds good." He pulled his book and notes forward as she did the same. At least in this subject they had the same essay to do. He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes after a few minutes.

"Alright?"

"Just trying to read my own notes. I hate quills, how do you write with them? Why hasn't the wizarding world embraced pens?"

"Pens?" Susan asked in confusion only to be handed a slender, hard object. She turned it over in her hands and then looked at Harry who quickly wrote out a sentence in perfectly legible handwriting, totally different to his notes. "Wow."

"Cheap, clean, easy to use and when the ink runs out you just throw it away."

"No ink well?"

"The ink is already inside the pen, you can get whole packs of them for a few pounds. They even come in lots of colours too. Then there's note books. Bound books of pages of ruled paper for class notes, keeps them together and in order."

"Okay so that does sound a lot easier. Why haven't I seen them around school?"

"Probably because the supply lists are very firm on what to bring."

"Well I think we need to get some and try them out before school resumes and if they work we take them. Even if we turn essays in using parchment at least our notes will be organised!" Susan grinned and Harry just nodded. "For now just use the textbook and my notes." She offered, moving the parchment so it was between them.

"Thanks."

* * *

"Good morning you two. I hope you didn't stay up too late?"

"No Auntie, Mipsy made sure we made it to bed by nine."

"So what did you do all day?"

"Well I gave Harry a tour of the manor and then we started our summer homework. And that led to a few questions, one of which is, did Harry's parents go to Hogwarts at the same time as Professor Snape? Because he seems to hate James Potter and Harry because of that."

Amelia frowned. "Yes…I do believe they were the same age. I know James and Lily were quite involved in the war, art least until Lily had you. They were both in Gryffindor and Severus Snape was a Slytherin. I'm afraid that was quite a few years after I left so I don't know anything more. You would need to speak to someone who knew them far better than me. James was an Auror but we never worked together unfortunately."

"My dad was an Auror?" He asked in shock. He knew from Hagrid they weren't unemployed drunks but the wizarding version of a cop was unexpected.

"A very good one. I'll see what I can dig out of his record that can leave the Ministry for you." She smiled at him and Harry nodded.

"Can we go into London at some point Auntie? Harry showed me a pen he has and it's so much easier than using a quill and ink! And he told me about notebooks for school too. I know assignments have to be on parchment but for our own notes it'd be so much easier. Maybe there's other things too that would make study easier."

"Not alone. We'll see on one of my days off or I'll assign someone to go with you. You'll have to go to Gringotts first to exchange some gold for muggle currency."

"Thank you Auntie." Susan grinned at Harry across the table, getting a small smile in return. At that moment Hedwig glided into the room, swooping down to land on Harry's shoulder. He took the letter and gave her some of his bacon which she munched happily before preening some of his hair and taking flight again. "Is that from Granger?"

Harry nodded, scanning the letter until he reached the part he knew Susan was waiting for. "Hers is the same as mine." Susan sighed but nodded, they just had to wait and see what answers she got. Amelia raised an eyebrow at her niece.

"Homework issues Aunt Amelia." There was no need to tell her since it was an internal school issue. They would approach McGonagall as deputy headmistress first, then the Headmaster if she did nothing. Only if he refused to do something would they tell her Aunt as a concerned 'parent' rather than Ministry employee.

"Just remember to have fun as well. Harry, I need to speak with you privately before I leave."

"Yes ma'…Amelia." He corrected himself. When she finished eating he followed her from the room.

"I thought I would put your mind at ease, the mark on your record for underage magic has been removed. Within the wards of the manor you can practice magic and Susan knows this but please stick to what you already know. Also the teacher you mentioned who disappeared, she didn't. She was the victim of a hit and run, the schools staff simply didn't want to upset you all by telling you."

"Oh." She was dead? He swallowed, that was horrible. She had been the nicest teacher he had ever had.

"I've also asked for every file dealing with what happened back then. There are quite a few irregularities I still need to look into further. It would be best to get your parents will unsealed but without Dumbledore agreeing it will be almost impossible."

"Can't I just ask for them to be opened?"

"Not while underage." It would make it a lot easier if he could. She led him to the hall where the Floo was to find Susan waiting to say goodbye. "Hopefully I won't be as late tonight. I will also arrange a day for your outing. Have a good day." She told them before stepping into the Floo ad heading for the Ministry.

_TBC…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 5**

The two children stared at the four pieces of parchment laid out before them in shock. How had no one ever noticed this before? All four essays were different, at a glance the Slytherin essay was easiest and then Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and finally Gryffindor was the hardest. "So now what?"

"We could bundle them up and send them to Professor McGonagall but that leaves us with no proof if something happens to them. We need copies but authenticated copies which means we need Auntie. I was kind of hoping to avoid showing her this till after the teachers were given a chance to fix it." Susan shrugged, looked like there was no other choice now.

"She's going to be mad?"

"Very. She's complained a lot over the lack of Auror trainees because you need good Potions grades. Guess this helps explain why."

"How many jobs need good potions marks?"

"Healers, Aurors, Potion Masters, I think Curse Breakers as well. Maybe some others. This is bad. We have to tell Auntie because if it's not just our year but since he started teaching then we are going to have major problems as the adults get too old."

Harry nodded, that was a scary thought. He might not know a lot about the wizarding world but he could imagine what would happen if there were no properly trained doctors or police. Though he wasn't sure why the police needed to know potions.

* * *

Amelia pulled her cloak tighter around her as she walked up the path towards the dark tower in front of her. She hadn't had to step foot on the island in years and it was even worse than she remembered. The island was veiled in a permanent mist thanks to the guards and the island was wet and freezing cold. She finally reached the gate and the Auror on guard stumbled to attention as he recognised her before rushing to open the gate. She gave a curt nod and walked inside, relieved to find it a little warmer. "Director!" Came the surprised greeting from the warden.

"I am here to see one of the high security prisoners." She handed over the scroll. He read it over and checked the seals to make sure the orders were authentic. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw just which prisoner she was there to see.

"Very well, he will be brought to the interview room at once."

"What is his status?"

"He is a strange one ma'am. Despite the amount of exposure the wing receives he appears mostly sane unlike the others." He admitted as he led her to the room.

"Very interesting." She entered and he left to retrieve the prisoner. She took her seat and took the file from her case, setting it out on the table as well as a recorder and some chocolate, she needed him able to answer coherently after all. After a while the door opened again and a skinny figure was dragged in wearing chains. He was secured to the other chair tightly and then at her signal the guards left them alone. Slowly a dark head was raised and grey eyes blinked in confusion before focusing on her.

"Hey Melia, long time no see." He croaked out to her surprise and she shook her head. She opened the chocolate and held it to his mouth.

"Just eat Black, we need to talk." She ordered and he nodded, opening his mouth for the treatment. She watched as some colour came back to his skin as he ate.

"So what the hell is going on?" He demanded. "Why was I thrown in here to rot?"

Amelia took a deep breath and pushed the file towards him. "This is your file. It just crossed my desk in relation to another matter. I want to know you oversaw your trial so that I can find the transcript."

Sirius laughed bitterly. "Well that might be a bit difficult since I never had a trial. Went straight from the street to my cell here."

Amelia sighed, this was worse than she had feared. Things were bad enough with the upcoming trial for the Dursley's and now this. "Did you betray the Potters?"

"No, how could I? The rat was the Secret Keeper."

"Rat?"

"Pettigrew." He snarled.

"You killed him."

"No, the despicable rat cut his own finger off, blew up the street and escaped through the sewers. He's still out there somewhere."

This was going to take a while. She set up the recorder and then began asking him questions in a sequence.

* * *

Hermione lay on her bed with a book in front of her but she was unable to concentrate. She had heard nothing from Harry all summer and then Hedwig had appeared with that odd question about their potions homework. What was going on? She knew Harry lived in the Muggle world with his relatives…he should be relatively easy to find right? She got up and went to get the phonebook, now what was the name of his uncle?

* * *

Amelia collapsed on the couch, exhausted. She had always known elements of the government were corrupt and easily manipulated but this was mind blowing. Was she going to end up putting the previous Minister, Crouch and Dumbledore on trial when this was done? She sighed and accepted the glass of whisky Mipsy appeared with. "Please ensure that tonight's dessert is very chocolaty."

"Yes Mistress."

Amelia stared into the low burning fire, not really seeing it as she went over everything she had learnt from Black. She was utterly disgusted by the blatant disregard for justice. She would also be calling her old mentor in for a talk, he had been there for the arrest, he should have realised something was wrong.

"Are you okay Auntie?"

Amelia looked up and smiled at her niece and their guest. "I'll be fine children. Did you have a good day?" They exchanged a look, maybe now wasn't the best time for this. She saw their look and straightened up. "What is it?" Susan pulled out the letters and put them before her aunt. Amelia picked them up one by one and read over the parchment, recognising them as questions for potions essays. "Why do you have questions for first through forth year potions?"

"We don't. They are all first year questions but for the four houses."

Amelia looked at Susan in surprise and then looked at Harry who nodded. "How?"

"Susan noticed mine was different so we owled some other first years for theirs. Slytherins have the easiest, then Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and finally Gryffindor. His homework is always really hard though. And it's not like the houses ever work together." He shrugged.

This was just what she needed on top of everything else. "I will owl the Board."

"Actually we just wanted you to make copies of the letters in case the lot we wanted to send to Professor McGonagall goes missing. She's the deputy so we go through her for complaints right? If nothing happens then we can go to the Board."

Amelia was proud of her niece for being willing to make a stand against a Professor. "Very well." She used the spell her department used for copying things such as wills and witness statements. "There you go. I suggest using one of our owls and not Hedwig, it may be best to keep Harry's name out of this as long as possible."

"Thanks."

"Now then, why don't you mail off your letter to the Professor and then we shall eat dinner. Harry while Susan is doing that we need to talk." Susan took the hint and left the room. "The Wizengamot is meeting in three days, at which time your Aunt and Uncle will be tried. You will need to be there I'm afraid but we have enough evidence that you should not need to answer any questions." She tried to assure the boy who had gone rather pale. "After the trial I will be pushing for another over the matter of your Guardianship. It turns out there is someone who should have been given custody but wasn't."

"What? Who? Where are they?"

"Azkaban prison." She admitted but saw only confusion on his face. "It is…not a nice place. I was there earlier today to speak to the man, your Godfather. He was imprisoned for betraying your family to the Dark Lord and then killing another of their friends and thirteen muggles. However it turns out he never received a trial and was not the guilty party. Once your relatives are sentenced I will bring him in for a trial. Now even if everything goes the way we hope he won't be able to take immediate custody but will need some time to recover. I am hopeful that you will be able to remain here until that happens."

Harry just sat in shock before swallowing hard. "I have a Godfather?"

"Yes Harry. His name is Sirius Black and he was your father's partner. They were friends from the first year of Hogwarts." She put a gentle hand on his shoulder, feeling how tense he was. "He was very worried about you when we talked but I assured him that you are safe."

"I could have….excuse me." He whispered and bolted from the room.

Amelia sighed, that could have gone better. "Mipsy." The elf appeared. "Keep an eye on Harry and make sure he stays safe."

"Yes Mistress."

_TBC…_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_People keep asking about pairings so I will say again, unless I get this to yr4 or higher there will be no pairings due to their young ages. An adult pairing might pop up but doubt it_

**Chapter 6**

Minerva took the package from the owl and carefully opened it before reading the brief note and then reading over the various pieces of parchment, frowning in concern. She took in the Auror confirmation Seal and her frown deepened. If this was true Severus may be looking for a new job soon. She had warned the man and the Headmaster time after time about the complaints she received over his teaching but they never listened. Now someone was taking the next step. And with that Seal she had a pretty good idea who it was not to mention at least one Ministry employee knew about this already. She gathered up the parchment and went to her filing cabinet to remove a file. Inside was a list of student complaints that had lacked enough evidence to move on but she had kept them all. Put together with this it would be enough, Albus would have to do something before the Ministry did.

* * *

Harry sat on the window seat staring out over the grounds of Bones Manor. He couldn't believe what he'd heard, he could have grown up with someone who knew his parents. He could have grown up like a wizard should, maybe even with someone who loved him. How could someone be thrown in jail without a trial? What was wrong with the Wizarding World? Everything he had seen so far made him wonder if learning to use magic was worth it. Maybe he would be better off staying in the muggle world, at least he knew what to expect there. Even if this Sirius got a trial who would give a guy who'd been in prison so long custody of their precious 'Boy-Who-Lived'? Why couldn't he just be normal? That was all he ever wanted.

"Master Harry sir?"

"Yes Mipsy?" He turned to looked at the small house elf.

"Would you like a hot chocolate?" She offered the mug and he smiled slightly.

"Thank you Mipsy." He took the mug and sipped slowly at the wonderful drink.

"Master Harry need anything else?"

"No thank you." She popped out and he continued to drink.

* * *

Amelia closed the file and sighed. There was so much that needed to be done but how much would she be able to get passed Dumbledore and the Wizengamot? She had to move before he got back from Switzerland but she was worried how the families like Malfoy and his ilk would vote on these cases. In the end there was no other choice, this had to be done. So she sent out the notices for an emergency session in two days' time. She had already sent everything she could find on Sirius to the best defence lawyer there was. There was nothing more she could do so she decided to spend the time with the children.

* * *

Amelia smothered a smile as Susan immediately took charge, dragging poor Harry around the store and shoving clothes at him. She was so much like her mother at times like these that it almost hurt to see. She should probably intervene on the poor boys behalf but he wasn't actually complaining and he did desperately need new clothes. He would have to be there for his 'family's' case though she hoped he wouldn't be called to testify so it would be better if he was dressed well. They were finally done and Harry led them into a massive store, leaving them both staring around in wonder at the technology, furniture and supplies. She knew where she was getting a replacement desk from if she ever needed one! She let the children run wild in the stationery section while she carried a basket, watching as it filled with various school supplies and some she assumed were just for fun. The variety was just mind blowing. She would have to make sure other parents learnt of this place. She watched as Harry showed Susan what some of the technology was and her niece's fascination. Pity the wards on the house would fry it all or she would see about getting something for them to keep amused with.

"Aunty you really need computers! They are amazing." Susan gushed and Amelia smiled.

"The ministry and house wards would fry them Susan."

"Well then we have to find a way around that." She told Harry who just nodded in agreement.

"Have everything you want?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Yes Aunty."

* * *

"Good luck Harry." Susan hugged him and Harry nodded nervously, pulling at his shirt and robes. She tried to smooth his hair down only to give it up as a lost cause.

"Ready Harry?"

"Yes Amelia." Harry smiled nervously at the stern looking woman dressed in her formal Wizengamot robes.

"You'll be fine. We'll Floo straight to my office and then walk to the chambers from there where you will sit in the visitors' gallery. If everything goes to plan no one will ever know you are there but if it doesn't and you are called on you simply walk down from the gallery, alright?" Harry nodded and she smiled at him. "Just stay calm and answer any question asked." He nodded again and she led him to the fireplace. "Since this is your first time we'll go through together." They stepped into the flames and she threw the powder down. "Ministry of Magic, DML." She called out and they vanished, leaving Susan alone to worry.

Amelia steadied Harry as they came out in her office and then used her wand to remove the ash from both of them. "I don't think I like that." He muttered and she chuckled.

"You get used to it." She led him quickly through the halls, not wanting anyone to get too close a look at him. They soon reached the Chamber and she showed him to the Gallery before moving to take her seat and make sure everything was ready. Not a minute later other members began pouring in. It was time to start.

_TBC…_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

_It's been years since I read the first book so some stuff may not be right but this is AU anyway._

**Chapter 7**

Harry sat in the gallery, surrounded by witches and wizards who wanted to see what was going on. The high stands were slowly filling with people dressed in the same plume coloured formal robes as Amelia. Most of them looked almost the same age as Dumbledore! Finally, an elderly woman banged a gavel and silence fell. He fought the urge to fidget as Amelia got up to address the assembly, she had explained to him that there were no child abuse laws so she would be presenting the case differently to what it would be in the muggle world, she would be using his position to push the case forward. He hated that but if it would keep him from going back then it had to be done. He bit his lip nervously as she talked and the people around him became agitated at the thought of muggles harming the heir to one of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses. And then the Dursley's were dragged into the room in chains.

Apparently it was possible for Vernon to lose weight, it just took prison food to do it. He'd lost at least ten kilos over the last few weeks but it hadn't lessened his hatred or volume as he began to yell at the court.

"Let us go you Freaks! You have no right to hold us! We're Normal!" He yelled, instantly turning the while court and the watchers against him. Harry slipped down in his seat a little at the yelling, not noticing the person next to him seeing him do so.

Ted Tonks glanced at the boy beside him and frowned slightly at the reaction. The name of the child hadn't been given but he had the feeling he was sitting right beside him. It didn't take long for him to work out who the child was, especially after Dora's description of the Boy-Who-Lived in her letters over the last year. Who the hell had placed the boy with muggles? If there had been no one else he should have come to them, after all Harry's Grandmother had been a Black, Andromeda's Aunt. Slowly he reached out and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, feeling him tense. "It's alright Harry, they can't hurt you." He whispered and wide green eyes turned to stare at him so he smiled. "It's not hard to guess, my daughter was very excited when you came to Hogwarts though disappointed you weren't in Hufflepuff."

"Your daughter?"

"Nymphadora Tonks, she was a seventh year so I doubt you ever met her despite the fact you are related."

"We're related?" He asked in shock and Ted nodded before glancing back at the floor.

"I will explain later, better pay attention." Harry nodded and went back to watching as Amelia ripped apart everything his Aunt and Uncle tried to say in their defence. She even showed her own memory of going to his house!

But then the door slammed open and Harry cringed as Albus Dumbledore moved inside quickly. He had thought Dumbledore was a wonderful person last year at school but now he doubted that after everything Amelia had told him. "Stop! This must stop at once!"

"Oh? And why is that Albus?" A voice called out and Ted leaned closer to the boy.

"Madame Longbottom, Regent for the House of Longbottom until her grandson Neville comes of age." He explained and Harry nodded, so that was Neville's Grandmother.

"It is imperative that they return to their home, before the protections around it collapse and Harry loses the only place he can live safely." He told them and the Dursley's relaxed a little at his coming to their defence, Vernon even began thinking of how he would punish the Freak when they got back.

"Harry…this is where you left the Potter Heir?" Augusta demanded angrily and the room was filled with angry muttering as they all realised just who it was these muggles had harmed.

"Give them to the Dementors!" Someone shouted from the gallery, how dare they harm their hero.

"ORDER!" The gavel was banged several times.

Ted glanced over at the boy and saw he was trembling so he reached out and gently pulled him up in his seat and kept an arm wrapped around him. "It's alright, Augusta and Amelia can handle this." He tried to calm the boy down before others noticed and also made the connection.

"It appears I do have a new witness to call to the stand, I call Albus Dumbledore."

"Now Amelia, there is no need for that. I am sure this all a misunderstanding. Children can be very high spirited and sometimes need a correcting hand, that is all." He gave her his grandfatherly smile and she stared coldly at him.

The current stand in for Dumbledore as the Chief Warlock hesitated. He didn't want to go against Dumbledore but the crowd would lynch him if he did, so in the end he had no choice. "You heard her Dumbledore, take the stand or be held in contempt." Marcus Blishwick only relaxed when finally, the older man moved into place. "Albus Dumbledore if you do not answer the questions fully and without hesitation I will give permission for you to be viewed as a hostile witness." So maybe standing up to his old Transfiguration Professor felt good.

"What does that mean?" Harry whispered and Ted grinned.

"It means Madame Bones can force feed him Veritaserum to get the truth."

"What's that?"

"The most powerful truth serum in existence, although it's likely Dumbledore could resist the normal dose. She'd have to give him a while bottle."

"Oh."

"Albus Dumbledore, did you place Harry Potter with the defendants after his parents were killed."

"Yes Amelia."

"Why?"

"They were his closest living relatives. He needed to be safe and grow up away from all the adulation of our world. Also it is my belief that the protection Lily gave him relied on blood so by placing him with Petunia I was able to erect powerful Blood Wards." That was easy enough to answer and he knew no one could fault him for that.

"And how did you go about informing them of that?" Amelia asked, she after all had already questioned the Dursley's and knew the answer.

"I explained everything."

"In a letter left pinned to Heir Potter's baby blanket. A baby you left on their doorstep at night in November." Amelia finished for him when he said nothing more. "You do realise Heir Potter could crawl by then, what would have happened if he had wondered off? And November? Did you want him to catch pneumonia? What gave you the right to do any of this?"

"I am Mr Potter's Magical Guardian."

"Are you? What proof do you have? After all you ordered the Potter Will sealed before anyone could read it."

"For his safety."

"How could a Will endanger the child?" That got a lot of whispering as many agreed with her. "But let us move on, as his 'Guardian' how often did you visit? When did you begin teaching him what he needed to know as Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter?"

"The Dursley's made it clear that they wished no magical interference and there is plenty of time for Harry to learn such things later. Better for him to have a happy, carefree childhood."

"So you never visited to ensure he was happy?"

"I had ways of monitoring the situation."

"Did you? So why did you not act?"

"Act on what? Harry was healthy and being raised safely away from any who may seek revenge over Voldemort's demise."

In answer Amelia activated the pensieve, showing her memories again of going to the Dursley's and what she had found, then the Healer who had treated Harry had her memories and records shown to the court as well as all of the evidence the investigation had found. It even included interviews with teachers who admitted that the Dursley's had warned them that Harry was disobedient idiot and to treat him as such.

Albus watched the evidence in horror, it wasn't possible. He looked at the Dursley's to find Petunia staring back hatefully while her husband had been silenced to stop his ranting and raving. He'd known there would be no real love in that house for him but he had never imagined this in his wildest dreams. "It can't be." He whispered but the spells on the chamber made his voice carry.

"Can't it? Did Harry never ask to be placed elsewhere this year?"

"Many children wish to remain in the Magical World after seeing it."

"I Told YOU! Harry suddenly yelled out, unable to stay quiet anymore and all eyes turned to him even as Ted moved to block the boy from others in the gallery, one hand moving to his wand, just in case. Harry stood in front of him, trembling from anger and betrayal.

Albus stared in Harry in surprise, he hadn't realised he was there. He saw who was standing with him and hid a frown, the Tonks were not a suitable family for Harry.

Amelia sighed but there was no going back now. "Heir Potter please come down." She called and Harry nodded nervously. Ted moved with him, guarding the boy until he reached the floor, unable to go further. Harry walked over to Amelia and she placed a gently hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry." He whispered and she smiled slightly.

"It's alright Harry." She then turned back to the other members of the Wizengamot with Harry in front of her. "Honoured colleagues I present Heir Potter. It was my hope that it would not be necessary to bring him down for questioning as I am sure you can all understand."

"Of course Madame Bones. Welcome Heir Potter to the Wizengamot, although we all wish it was under better circumstances. Do you feel ready to answer some questions?" Marcus asked gently.

Harry stared up at the old man and then nodded. "Yes sir."

"Very well, Madame Bones continue."

"Heir Potter, did you tell Headmaster Dumbledore about the Dursley's?"

"I asked him not to go back, I told him they hated me. But he said they were my family and I had to go back. But they're not, they've never been family." He answered shakily. At that moment the last of the wards around number 4 fell, not that anyone noticed.

"Instead of questions how about you give us some memories, that way you don't have to try and explain?" Amelia offered, seeing how the boy was shaking and he nodded. So she extracted his earliest memory, then one of an 'average' day at the Dursley's, then one where he had done accidental magic and their reactions plus what had happened to cause him to be in the state she had found him in. Then she motioned him back over to Ted and for the man to get Harry out of the room for a while. Harry let Ted lead him from the room and to the nearby cafeteria for some hot chocolate. The whole room was silenced by his earliest memory as they heard James Potter's voice for the first time in ten years as he yelled for his wife to take Harry and run. Then they saw Lily Potter standing before her son to protect him from Voldemort even as she begged for him to kill her but spare her son. There were screams of terror as she was cut down and the wand turned on the toddler before there was a flash of green and the memory ended. The next memory showed a boy of no more than five cooking breakfast at a stove far too tall for him only to be made to watch as he relatives ate it all and he went hungry. If they had all been mad at the Dursley's before they were utterly murderous now. Especially when the reactions to accidental magic where shown. Then they watched as a blurry house elf dropped a dessert on a woman's head and the following lashing Harry had received before being locked in his room until Amelia appeared and his fear he was being arrested for something he hadn't done.

Albus slumped in his seat, horrified by what he had seen. How could anyone treat their family like that? How had he not known? Why hadn't Arabella noticed and told him? There was no way they Wizengamot would allow Harry to be sent back to the Dursley's care but he had to remain protected by the blood wards. For once he wasn't sure what to do.

"And before anyone asks I have seen these so-called blood wards myself. They were so weak as to be laughable. It would have taken a competent wizard perhaps three minutes to break them down. Which Dumbledore would have known if he had ever bothered to check." Amelia added another nail to his coffin.

"I believe we have seen and heard enough Madame Bones, we will now make our decision. All in favour of finding the defendants guilty?" He asked and every wand lit up, even those who favoured Voldemort's agenda would not stand for such crimes against the child of one of the oldest Houses. "Very well, Vernon and Petunia Dursley you have been found guilty of causing systematic and ongoing harming the Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. For this you are sentenced to twenty years in Azkaban. Take them away." Both had to be silenced as they screamed and ranted over the court having no authority over 'normal' people. "Now I know this is not why we came but I believe Headmaster Dumbledore's answers as well as Heir Potters need further investigation. Because of this I move that Albus Dumbledore be removed as Headmaster of Hogwarts until a full investigation into his actions towards Heir Potter is completed. Seconded?"

"I second the motion." Augusta called.

"All in favour?" Less wands lit but it was enough to pass the motion, leaving Albus white with shock. "Very well, motion passed. Have Professor McGonagall informed of her change in status and ask her to recommend a deputy. Is there anything else Madame Bones?"

"Yes Chief Warlock there is. I call for the unsealing of the Potter Will as soon as possible since it was this body that sealed it."

"Agreed."

"Then there is one final matter, that of a Pureblood heir imprisoned in Azkaban without trial." Her words threw the entire room into chaos and she sat down to watch. So far everything was going to plan and Albus was effectively neutralised, for now.

_TBC…._


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 8**

"Are you sure of this Madame Bones?"

"I have made a thorough search Chief Warlock; no trial was ever given."

"Very well then, who is the Heir?"

"Sirius Black, Heir to the House of Black and Harry Potter's Godfather." She answered firmly, the gallery exploding into chatter again at her words.

"Everyone knows he did it." Elphias Doge called out.

"I don't." A quiet voice answered, silencing everyone who looked to the doors to find Harry and Ted had returned. "If he did it then let him say so in court and be formally charged and punished." Harry stared straight at Blishwick as he spoke, not able to look at Dumbledore.

"Very well, have the accused brought from Azkaban and a trial date will be set."

"No need, Heir Black is in the holding cells." Amelia pointed out and so it was agreed to try him there and then.

Harry stared at the man who was brought in. This was the person that should have raised him and it hurt to realise how much happier he could have been. Well, if Sirius really was innocent. Amelia had said he claimed to be and she with the records they had she believed him but there was still the chance he was guilty. He had to know the truth. He felt Ted lead him back to a seat and stayed close to the man who was related to him via marriage. He hadn't known his Grandmother was a Black, like Ted's wife, like Sirius and like Draco's Mum. How many relatives did he have in the Wizarding World?

Sirius sat on the chair, not caring about the chains as he searched for the one person that mattered in the audience. He spotted Andi's husband and then he saw the small boy beside him and he knew, it was Harry. Emerald met with grey and Sirius smiled softly at the child before focusing on the man banging a gavel. Finally, he was getting his day in court.

"Sirius Orion Black, Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, you are accused with being a Death Eater, betraying the Potters to You-Know-Who as well as the murder of Peter Pettigrew and twelve muggles. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty to all charges."

Dumbledore stiffened at the answer, it wasn't possible. Sirius was the secret keeper; he had betrayed them. Severus had agreed with that, he had seen Black with Tom and he would never lie about such a thing.

Sirius explained the events of that Halloween and Amelia presented her own findings much to the shock of most of those listening. In the end Sirius was given a high dose of Veritaserum to try and confirm his story.

"Who knew Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper?"

"James, Lily and me, they made sure it was in the will to be safe." That had several more glares shot at Dumbledore for sealing it.

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"No."

"Did you kill Pettigrew?"

"No."

"Did you kill the muggles?"

"No."

The court sat in stunned silence as their beliefs on what had happened that Halloween were shattered. "As you can all see an innocent man was condemned to the hell of Azkaban without a trial…. all because everyone 'knew' he was the secret keeper. I call on you to do the right thing and free him." Amelia called and the audience cheered at her words. The Wizengamot really had no choice but to declare him innocent.

As the chains fell away he turned in the chair to look at Harry who stared back with wide eyes. He glanced up at Ted who nodded at him before gently nudging the boy down to the floor. Sirius stood slowly and began to walk towards his godson. It was a shock how much the child looked like James with Lily's eyes but James had never been so small. He saw the hesitancy before Harry was suddenly running towards him and Sirius held his arms out, dropping to his knees to catch him. "I'm here Pup, I've got you." He whispered as Harry clung to him. Holding him he could feel that Harry was too skinny and he was mad but he didn't want to scare the boy. He pulled back enough to gently brush his fingers through Harry's unruly hair. "I am so sorry Harry; I should have been there for you. I will never leave your side again." He swore and Harry nodded, suddenly shy.

Amelia smiled as she watched the reunion but then moved to Sirius' side. "Portkey to Bones Manor, I think the two of you should make an escape. Have someone show you where the guestrooms are and get some rest Sirius." She passed him the portkey and Sirius hugged Harry close before they vanished. "Now, shall we find those wills?" She asked Dumbledore, smiling coldly.

* * *

Minerva took the missive from the owl and broke the Ministry seal before sitting in shock as she read of her new appointment. Well this would make dealing with Severus' file easier. She sent an elf for Filius and then grabbed the Firewhisky, they were going to need it. When he arrived she simply handed over the order from the Wizengamot and then they proceeded to drink.

The first thing she did the next morning was go to the Headmaster's office and begin to dig through all of the paperwork. For as long as she was in charge she would get to the bottom of anything and everything that was even a little odd.

* * *

Sirius sat at the breakfast table of Bones Manor feeling better than he had since that dreadful night. Now he was waiting for Harry to appear, he had missed so much of the boy's life but he was determined to learn all about it and do his best to look after him. He smiled when Harry wandered in half asleep only to freeze in shock when he saw his godfather before remembering the day before and smiling at him. It was interesting to watch the interaction between Harry and young Susan, maybe one day the House of Bones would become a part of the House of Potter? But they were too young to be thinking of such things, even if James had known from first year that he would marry Lily.

* * *

Hermione was scared and frustrated. There had been no answer at the phone number she had found and when she had convinced her parents to drive there they had found an empty house and police tape. She looked over at the post owl and took her paper before staring in shock at the massive picture of the man hugging her best friend. She then looked at the headline. "Sirius Black Freed, Harry Potter Abused?" Oh. She stared at it in horror.

_TBC…_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 9**

Severus stepped into the Headmaster's office and stopped. Albus was obvious in his absence, instead Minerva sat in his chair with Filius beside her. "What is going on?"

"Sit down Professor Snape." She commanded coolly. He sat and she placed the thick file down on the desk as well as the packet that she had been sent. "You are here to answer questions. This file if full of student complaints against you. This is the summer homework you set for the first years, from all four houses and sealed by an Auror. Would you care to explain what you were doing?"

"There is nothing to explain, all teachers set what homework they wish." He answered. "Where is Albus?"

"Albus is on suspension pending investigation. He is no longer here to protect you from the consequences of your actions."

Severus glared at them. It was not his fault his classes were filled with dunderheads who didn't understand the subtle art of potions. Only his Slytherin's had any talent.

* * *

Amelia sat opposite Sirius and watched him fidget slightly. "I don't bite Black.

"Sorry."

"We have a lot to discuss."

"Thank you for letting me stay here." He quickly said and she smiled.

"It's no problem Sirius. The Manor is far too large for just myself and Susan. One of the reasons I agreed to take custody of Harry."

"I saw him with Ted at the trial and thought he was staying with them since we're related. But he hasn't been?"

Amelia took a deep breath; she hadn't been looking forward to explaining Harry's life to him. But he needed to know in order to understand the boy and how he wasn't the bubbly, happy baby Sirius would remember. Despite a decade in Azkaban she could feel his magic churning in anger the more she explained, she'd known Potter and Black were a powerful team but apparently they were also very powerful individually. "The Dursley's have been handled Sirius. The problems at Hogwarts will be investigated as well but for now Minerva is in control there. The Potter wills will be found and read. The only thing you need to focus on is healing and getting to know your godson, understand?"

Sirius nodded, suitable cowed by the powerful woman. She was right, his anger and need for vengeance was what had ruined a decade of his and Harry's lives, he couldn't risk making another mistake.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Susan sat beside Harry in the library. He glanced up from the book he'd been trying to read for the last hour and shrugged. "Having your Godfather back isn't the same as having your parents but it's obvious he loves you."

"I…" He tossed the book down in frustration. Susan put a hand over his and squeezed gently.

"It's not easy being the Boy-Who-Lived is it? Everyone staring and wanting to know everything about you like they own you. And all this publicity couldn't have helped…" She trailed off as two owls flew in through the windows. They each accepted their envelope, seeing the Hogwarts seal. Harry opened his and stared in surprise.

_Dear Student,_

_Due to an error please disregard the Potions essay assigned at the end of term and instead answer the attached question. You have until the third week of term to turn this in to account for the shorter holiday time._

_Enjoy your holidays,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Acting Headmistress _

Harry looked at Susan to find she had the same letter and when they checked the essay questions matched.

Susan smiled at the new question, it appeared to be much more appropriate. "Looks like the Headmaster being suspended is good."

Harry shrugged. He knew better than to assume things would really change. Every time he did he was disappointed. But… so far everything Amelia had promised happened. So maybe she could be really trusted. "Guess we better get a start on these."

* * *

Harry watched from the hallway as the Healer made his godfather take some potions. He looked a bit better than he had the day after the trial. His hair had been cut and his beard shaved but he was still skinnier than even Harry had been while living with the Dursley's. He ducked back as the Healer left and then peered in again to find grey eyes staring back.

"Hey kiddo, come on in, I don't bite." Sirius smiled as Harry slid into the room. He nodded at the chair across from him and Harry sat down.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine Harry. Just need to gain some weight and get back in shape. No injuries." Not anymore thanks to the Healers. "Amelia told me and I am so sorry, if I had thought and not gone after the rat….." He swallowed and noticed Harry staring at his feet. "So…do you like Hogwarts?" He tried for a safer subject.

* * *

Hermione sighed, no new news in the paper for the last few days and the owl she had tried to send had returned. Wherever Harry was must be warded for his protection. It was very frustrating to not be able to contact him and find out what was happening. She didn't want to believe Harry had been abused but that was what the paper said. But surely one of the teachers or Madam Pomfrey would have noticed! She'd read about child abuse in the muggle paper before and had even done a little research because of a class mate so she knew exactly what Harry needed to heal. It just looked like she wouldn't be able to help until school returned. And then there had been the letter about the homework error which was frustrating. She thought the essay she had already done was very well written and researched even if it had take several trips to the Alley for books. The new essay had been much easier which was disappointing. But she was really looking forward to her Second year, hopefully without any trolls or Voldemort.

_TBC…_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 10**

Amelia smiled as she watched the two children through the window as they flew leisurely around the back garden. It was good to see young Harry beginning to come out of his shell and it was always good to see Susan making a new friend. She looked away as Sirius joined her, dressed in formal robes with his hair tied back neatly. "You clean up nice." She smiled and he rolled his eyes.

"I know better than to annoy the Goblins, just wish I knew what this was about."

"Your Grandfather died last year and there is no Lord Black." She pointed out.

"Yeah, except I was disowned. Though maybe he left me something." He caught sight of the kids and grinned. "He looks good on a broom, just like his father."

"Youngest Seeker in a Century according to Susan. Thanks to him Gryffindor won every match last year."

"Lily would freak over that; she didn't like the child's broom James bought him but Harry loved that thing." Sirius reminisced wistfully.

"You better get going."

"Right. Wish me luck." He stepped into the Floo and emerged at the Leaky Cauldron which fell silent at the first public appearance of Sirius Black since his trial. He held his head high as he walked through the pub and out into the Alley. He could feel the stared, hear the whispers but he forced himself to ignore them as he walked towards the bank. He went inside and was immediately shown to the office of the Black Account Manager.

"Welcome to Gringotts Lord Black." Steelknife greeted and Sirius froze, Lord Black?

"That's impossible, I was disowned."

"By your parents, not your Grandfather. Arcturus never removed you from the line of succession."

Sirius sat down in shock. He hadn't seen this coming at all. The goblin pulled out a box and set it on the table between them, Sirius recognised the box, it held the family rings. He'd worn the Heir ring as a child, that was something he needed to get Harry to do, collect the Potter one. He hesitated and then opened it, seeing the two platinum bands within. On each one the House symbol was etched into a piece of polished onyx. He took a deep breath and then took the Head of House Ring, putting it on his right ring finger. Nothing happened and then it flashed, resizing to fit. "Why didn't he disown me?"

"With your brother dead you were the sole remaining male heir of the main line."

"Who were the other male heirs?"

"Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Both are related closely although through female lines, although Mr Potter from an older one."

"Right, I guess first thing to do is make Harry my heir, at least until I have kids of my own. Keep it out of Malfoy's hands."

"That is easy enough to do. Since the death of your Grandfather the family accounts have been left, although the allowance to your mother continues. We have much to speak of."

"Then let's get to work." It took all day to even begin untangling the mess caused by several family members using the lack of a Head of House to dip into accounts they shouldn't have. "I am cancelling the marriage contract between House Black and Lestrange and taking back the Dowry paid. Once that is done I am casting Bellatrix from the House of Black."

Steelknife wrote the new Lord Blacks orders down carefully. "Any other family members that need dealing with?"

"Andromeda Tonks is to be reinstated as a Daughter of the House of Black and the normal Dowry given. Her husband and daughter are also to be accepted and recognised."

"Very well, a notice will be sent to her immediately. What of the Malfoys?"

Sirius hesitated, stripping the Black dowry from Lucius was very tempting, he didn't like that money in the hands of a Death Eater. But the man was politically and magically powerful, could he afford to anger the man at the moment? "Alright, Narcissa is given two options. First is I dissolve their marriage and welcome her and her son into the House of Black or she remains married to her and I remove her and her son from the House of Black, taking back her Dowry. But she has to understand her son will never be Lord Black."

"As you wish Lord Black."

By the time he returned to the Bones' household it was time for dinner and he was exhausted. "Busy day?" Amelia asked as he joined them.

"Very." He then removed a box from his pocket and placed it in front of Harry. "Go on pup, open it." Harry did and stared at the Ring inside in confusion.

"Sirius?"

"That is the Heirs Ring for the House of Black. As of today you are officially my Heir kiddo. Go on, put it on your right ring finger."

Harry hesitated but then put the Ring on and watched as it flashed and then suddenly fit perfectly. "Wow."

"We also need to get you to Gringotts at some point so you can claim the Potter Heir Ring too."

"I don't understand."

"I know Harry." Sirius knelt in front of him. "But we will teach you everything you should have grown up knowing, okay?"

"Okay."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Albus sat in a room in his brother's pub. He didn't have a home of his own, he hadn't needed one in decades. The Castle was his home and yet now he was banned from it. He had known he was condemning young Harry to ten years of hardship but he had never foreseen what had been revealed at the trial. It was inconceivable to him how anyone could treat their own blood like that. But the news coming out the way it had was dangerous, the actions of one family could bring many to Voldemort's way of thinking when it came to muggles. But Harry had been safer in the Muggle world, away from those who would use his fame or even harm him. He was the Chosen One, he had a destiny to fulfil and Sirius Black was not an appropriate guardian. He knew Black as guilty so how had he fooled them into believing otherwise?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

It was a surprise to find an owl waiting for him when he went into the kitchen for breakfast but he took the envelope and stared at the official summons from Gringotts. After all these years their will was finally being read. Could he really go back and face the pain of their deaths again? He stood and packed his bag, pulling on his one robe before apparating away from the small cottage in Greece where he'd finally found work.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sirius and Amelia bracketed Harry as they approached the bank, an Auror guard subtly following them to ensure safety of their boss, a Lord and the Boy-Who-Lived. They entered the bank and followed a goblin into a large meeting room, the first to arrive for the reading of James and Lily Potters will. They had finally found a copy of the will buried in Sirius' vault. The other copies were missing but obviously no one had thought to find one in his vault after he'd been sent to prison. The Wizengamot had unsealed it as soon as they had heard the copy had been found so now after eleven years it was finally being read. Sirius stiffened as Dumbledore walked into the room and felt Harry press closer to him so he wrapped an arm around the kids' shoulders. Augusta Longbottom soon entered, obviously there to represent her son and his wife. Sirius fought down a sneer of disgust as Snape walked in, he had turned on Lily in school so why was he here? Mr and Mrs Weasley soon arrived as well as a few people he recognised as original members of the Order. Finally, a familiar, shabbily dressed figure walked in the door and then froze as amber eyes locked on him and Harry. Harry gently nudged Harry closer to Amelia and then stood, walking towards the only other loyal Marauder. How could he have ever suspected him of being the spy? "Hey Moony" He whispered shakily once they were standing in front of each other.

"What's going on? You were in Azkaban." Remus eyed him warily.

"The rat set me up Remus. I wasn't the Secret Keeper, just the decoy." He stated firmly and he could tell Remus was using all his senses to detect a lie.

"You didn't…. Padfoot?" Remus swallowed, Sirius hadn't betrayed them? "I'm sorry." And then they were hugging.

"Come on, Harry's been waiting to meet you." He pulled Remus over and then the werewolf was looking down at a replica of his friend but with Lily's brilliant eyes staring up at him.

Remus knelt before the chair and smiled softly at the boy. "Hello cub."

"Hi." Harry answered, staring at him. This was his Uncle Moony, he didn't remember him but he felt safe, like Sirius.

"Now that everyone is here, sit and the reading will begin." Stonecrusher announced so they all sat down. He unsealed the scroll and unrolled it. "This is the last will and testament of Lord James and Lady Lily Potter. We both declare that we are of sound mind and body as this is written. To Sirius Orion Black we leave our most precious treasure, our son and heir, Harry James Potter. We are sure that Remus will help and the two of you will raise our son with love. To Remus John Lupin we leave one million galleons and the holiday cottage in France. Buy some new robes and find a nice wife. To Peter Pettigrew we leave our sorrow over how you must have died, we know as a Marauder the only way you gave our location away was on your death.

To Severus Snape, I Lord James Potter offer an apology for my part in how you were treated. There is a trunk in our vault holding several texts and ingredients that are for you. To my old friend, I Lady Lily Potter leave 5o thousand galleons and my potions notes. I hope you live a long and happy life.

To Frank and Alice Longbottom we leave the contents of a trunk marked for you. We also leave you custody of our son should something prevent Sirius from taking up his role.

To our friends who remain from the Order or their surviving family we leave 500thousand galleons to be split evenly between you.

To Hogwarts we leave a trust to fund the replacement of the school brooms.

To Albus Dumbledore we leave a warning. Stay away from our son. He is not a tool for you to use in that horrid Prophecy.

Should the Guardians already named be unable to raise him we leave custody to the following people: Emmeline Vance, Amelia Bones, Minerva McGonagall and Dorcas Meadowes. Under no circumstances is he to be given too Petunia Dursley nee Evans or any of her family.

Thus ends the will." He put the parchment down even as Sirius turned to face Dumbledore.

"You bastard." He growled after glimpsing the signatures. "You witnessed the will, you knew!" He held Harry close, the only reason he wasn't physically attacking the old man.

"Albus Dumbledore you are under arrest for knowingly disregarding the will of Lord and Lady Potter and illegally placing their child with an unsuitable family." Amelia announced and two of her guard moved to take him into custody. They watched as he was forced from the room and then Sirius led Harry to the desk where he accepted the Potter Heir Ring, the two Rings magically blending together. Those who were receiving something then came forward to claim and sign for what they got.

_TBC…._


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 11**

Lucius read the letter, his anger growing. How dare he! He tossed the parchment down on his desk and picked up his glass of wine, fighting to calm down. Black was meant to die in Azkaban, leaving his son as the next Lord Black. Oh, he knew the Potter brat was also in line to inherit, some may say he had the stronger claim, but the boy was ignorant of their ways and no one would tell him to even attempt to claim the title. And then everything had fallen apart due to Bones, she was one of the few at the Ministry he was wary of, if only she was on their side… but now Black was free and had claimed his title as Lord Black. He had the nerve to try and dictate to him! but the goblins, horrid creatures that they were, would enforce Lord Black's command. The Black accounts were some of the oldest at the bank after all. Some thought there were massive, ancient accounts within, placed by the Founders or even Merlin himself but this was impossible as the bank had not been formed until a good six hundred years after Hogwarts was founded. No, the most important accounts were those of the Blacks, Flamel, Peverell, and Greengrass. He had been planning on access to the Black accounts to help refill the Malfoy ones. Abraxas had drained them considerably in helping to finance the war and Lucius had continued to do so to support his Lord. They were far from poor but they acted richer than they were realistically. Which meant he could not afford to lose Narcissa's dowry. There was no choice, he would have to divorce Narcissa and disinherit Draco. Losing his heir would be a blow but he was still young enough to father another. There were few pureblood witches of his status and age but he could look to the continent for a new bride as well.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry smiled as Errol flew through the window. Obviously the house elf was no longer able to intercept his mail and he would have news of one of his friends. Errol landed hard and Harry relieved him of his letter, opening it quickly only to stare in shock. He was still staring at it fifteen minutes later when Sirius came to work on his lessons with him.

"Pup?" He called gently and Harry looked over at him, tears welling but being stubbornly pushed back. He gently took the letter and almost growled at the short missive. "Come here kiddo." He pulled the unresisting pre-teen into a hug. "He's just lashing out. If he's a true friend he'll come round." He glanced again at the angry scrawl telling Harry not to bother writing since obviously he was too busy living it up to answer Ron's letters all summer. If things didn't sort out within a week of school going back he'd speak to the Weasley's himself about why Harry hadn't been corresponding. Surely with the mess court cases they knew Harry hadn't been able to write? "Come on, time for more lessons."

"More politics?" Harry asked warily and Sirius chuckled.

"Family tree actually." He summoned the parchment he had copied both Black and Potter family trees on over the last week. He'd had to go to Grimmauld in order to make the Black one and he had no plans to repeat the trip. He'd handed the property over too Moony with strict instructions to gut the place and turn it into the proper place for them to raise Harry next summer. The Potter properties needed even more work to be liveable and the Ministry had claimed the cottage, not that any of them wanted to live there after what had happened within those walls. At least Harry now wore both heir rings and had limited access to the properties while Sirius worked with the Goblins to sort out the Potter accounts as well. He smiled sadly as Harry instantly stared at his parents' names on the parchment, so they would start with the Potter family. "You've spotter your Mum and Dad. Above them are Charlus Potter and his wife Dorea Potter nee Black. Then there are George Evans and Marigold Evans nee Porter."

"My grandmother was related to you?"

"That's part of why you're my heir, you carry Black blood. Dorea was the last Lord Black's direct cousin. That leaves you as only two generations down the tree, same as me. Draco is another level down; his great grandfather was Pollux Black. So even though the two of you are the same age you sit at different levels in your relationship to the Black Family Lordship. Arcturus Black was my grandfather, making your grandmother my great aunt. The Potter family is a little trickier to follow back, it's an old family, no doubt but most agree the name was changed at some point, from what we're not sure. Some people think the Potters are descended from Godric Gryffindor since ninety-five percent of Potter's end up sorted into Gryffindor, others say one of the Peverell brothers. "

"Peverell?" Harry looked at the parchment that only went back five generations from his parents' names.

"Ah, guess you never heard the tale of the three brothers?" Sirius asked and Harry shook his head. "it's a fairy tale although most agree the brothers did exist at some point. I think it showed up around the 15th century or so but set in about the 13th. Let's see if I can remember it." Sirius closed his eyes, concentrating. "Three brothers, travelling along a lonely, winding road near night reached a deep river where anyone who attempted to swim would drown. The brothers conjured a bridge with their wands and proceed to cross.

Halfway across the bridge, a hooded figure stood before them. The figure was the enraged spirit of Death, cheated of his due. Death cunningly pretended to congratulate them and proceeded to award them with gifts of their own choosing.

The eldest brother, a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence. Death granted his wish by fashioning the Elder Wand from a branch of a nearby elder tree standing on the banks of the river. The second brother, an arrogant man, choose to further humiliate death, and asked for the power to recall the dead from the grave. Death granted his wish by crafting the Resurrection Stone from a stone picked from the riverbank. The third and youngest brother, who was the most humble and wise, did not trust Death and asked for something to enable him hide from Death. A reluctant Death handed over his own Invisibility Cloak.

The three brothers took their prizes and soon went on their separate ways. The eldest brother travelled to a village where a wizard whom he had quarrelled lived. He sought out a duel and fought the wizard using the wand, instantly killing the latter. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the eldest brother walked to an inn not far from the duelling site and spent the night there. The eldest brother boasted of this wand gifted by Death and his own invincibility.

That very night an unknown murderous wizard crept to the inn as the eldest brother slept, drunk from wine. The wizard slit the oldest brother's throat for good measure and stole the wand. That was when Death took the first brother.

The second brother returned to his home where he lived alone. Turning the stone three times in his hand the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at once before him, much to his delight. Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally, the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, committed suicide by hanging from his house' balcony so as truly to join her. That was when Death took the second brother for his own.

Death searched for the youngest brother as years passed but never succeeded. It was only when the third brother reached a great age, he took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. Greeting Death as an old friend, they departed this life as equals." Sirius finished the tale, amazed he had remembered it so well. "There are graves marked with the name Peverell in Godric's Hollow lending strength to the theory the Potter's are descended from them but then so are Gryffindor's."

"That's a kids' story?" Sounded rather creepy to him and Sirius chuckled.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry grinned as he and Susan shut their books. They were done. All summer work, including the new potions essay, were done, reviewed and edited. And they had almost two months left till school went back. With Susan there he had actually pushed himself to do his best at his homework, unlike when he was with the Dursley's. He'd never been allowed to do better than Dudley there. And Ron never wanted to study while Hermione took all the fun out of it. "So what do we do now?"

She grinned. "Relax and have fun. We've still got lessons with Auntie and Sirius too." Sirius had finished family history so he had moved on, with Susan joining in the more general lessons. Then Aunt Amelia had decided she could teach them on Sunday afternoons, working with them on defence and estate management. "Plus you're birthday at the end of the month."

"When's yours?" he asked curiously.

"October 8th, I celebrate at school. What do you usually do for yours?"

"Nothing." Sirius had talked of his first birthday party but he didn't remember it. Every birthday he remembered had been filed with loneliness, chores and taunting from the Dursley's…until Hagrid had come. "Hagrid gave me a cake last year but it was a bit squished." That made them both laugh.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry smiled as Hedwig went to work trying to tame his hair even as he looked down at the envelope from Hermione. After Ron's letter he was scared to open it but he wanted to see what she thought of everything. She nagged a lot and always trusted books and teachers but she was his friend, wasn't she? He took a deep breath and opened the envelope.

_TBC…_


End file.
